Observation (A Prince of Tennis Documentary)
by FS'Briseis
Summary: How would the U-17 Participants (some non-participants included) react when they received a love letter.
1. Prologue: Seigaku

**Author's Note: **

Should I really include this?

Well... think I should! For those who haven't seen the PoT Special – Mini Theater, here it is!

**Note!**

This is a special chibi episode.

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Seigaku Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~ **

**Observation Day at Seigaku**

**Conducted by: Inui Sadaharu**

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Seigaku Regular's Shoe Locker.

_(S/Fx: Film Rolling...)_

**Echizen Ryoma's Case**

(enters the locker area)

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

(stares at the letter)

: What's this?

(letter now in his hand)

: …

(places the letter back to his shoe locker)

: Oh well...

(walks out of the locker area)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Echizen Ryoma - not interested in love letter.

**Momoshiro Takeshi's Case**

(enters the locker area, running while screaming...)

: Late!

(past by his shoe locker and goes back)

: Ah, slippers, slippers...

(opens his locker)

(stares at the love letter)

: What? A confession to me?

(letter now in his hand)

(bell resounded)

: Ah crap! I have no time to be concerned about this! No time!

(forgets about the letter, letter falls to the ground)

(leaves the locker area, running)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Momoshiro Takeshi - too thickheaded.

**Kawamura Takashi's Case**

(enters the locker area, smiling)

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

(stares at the letter)

: What's this?

(screams...)

: GREATO!

(emits a burning aura)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Kawamura Takashi - goes burning even from a love letter.

**Kaidou Kaoru's Case**

(enters the locker area, with his usual viper look)

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

: …

(letter now in his hand)

: …

(looks from left to right)

: …

(blushes)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Kaidou Kaoru - blushes.

**Fuji Syuusuke's Case**

(enters the locker area in his usual facade (closed eyes, smiling))

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

: …

(opens his eyes)

: …

(leaves the locker area in his usual facade (closed eyes, smiling))

**Inui (Conclusion): **Fuji Syuusuke - opens his eyes for a moment.

**Oishi Syuuichiro's Case**

(enters the locker area, amiably)

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

(stares at the letter)

: Th-This is! A love letter!

(letter now in his hands)

: This is bad! I can't just reply to a thing like this immediately! But...I have to think about the sender's feelings...

(moves the letter away)

: But at this moment, tennis is most important!

(continues to rant over a love letter)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Oishi Syuuichiro - how am I supposed to bring him back to reality?

**Kikumaru Eiji's Case**

(enters the locker area, running and screaming...)

: Oi, Oishi!

(looks around)

(spotted Oishi somewhere)

: Ah, there you are!

(run after Oishi, cheerfully)

: Wait for me, Oishi!

**Inui (Conclusion): **Kikumaru Eiji - fails to notice.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu's Case**

(enters the locker area in his usual stoic facade)

: …

(opens his shoe locker)

: …

(glasses glints)

(closes his locker)

**Inui (Conclusion): **Tezuka Kunimitsu - glasses glints

~ x ~

**Omake: **

Inui: I got some valuable data...

(shadow appeared)

Inui: (turned to look and found)

Oishi: (eyes sparkling in anger)

Kawamura: (gritted his teeth)

Kikumaru: (pout his lips)

Kaidou: (popped a vein out)

Momoshiro: (gritted his teeth, clenched his fist)

Echizen: (annoyed face)

Tezuka: (glasses turned opaque)

Fuji: (glared, eyes wide open)

Inui: (sweatdropped)

(The regulars glared and screamed in chorus...)

**CUT THE CRAP OUT! **


	2. Rikkai

**Author's Note: **

Life gets really boring lately and so I ended up writing crappy stories. This is my second, I deleted the first because it's … Just consider this as my first, okay?

Please boost my confidence, leave a review.

And of course, thank you, if you do! ^ ^ Enjoy!

So let's start off with the boys from Kanagawa! My fave PoT Team – Ouja Rikkai!

**Note!**

For maximum satisfaction, just picture this as a Chibi episode/chapter.

I made some changes due to my recklessness! Tarundoru! Thank you so much mcangel1976 for pointing it out!

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Spoiler!**

PoT Special - Mini Theater (2).

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Rikkai Dai Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~**

**Observation Day at Rikkai **

**Conducted by: **Yanagi Renji

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Rikkai Regular's Locker.

_(S/Fx: Film Rolling...)_

**Kirihara-Akaya's Case**

(enters the clubroom, running and screaming...)

: Whoah! I will be late for practice! Sanada-fukubucho will surely get mad at me and ask me to run a hundred laps till I die!

(opens the locker)

(stares at the letter)

: Whoah! What's this?!

(heard Sanada-fukubucho yelling from outside)

: Whoah! I will be beaten up!

(grabbed and slips the letter into his pocket)

(slams the locker shut)

(dashes out of the room with his racket)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Kirihara Akaya - his fright over Rikkai no fukubucho is greater than the love letter.

**Kuwahara Jackal's Case**

(enters the clubroom, silently)

(looks around and mumbles to himself...)

: I wonder if Bunta has arrived already.

(opens his locker)

: Hm. What's this?

(letter now in his hand)

(looks from left to right)

: I will have a look at it later.

(puts back the letter into his locker)

(closes his locker and walks out of the room)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Kuwahara Jackal's – is partly interested but it seems that tennis is more important to him at the moment.

**Marui Bunta's Case**

(enters the clubroom, chewing and popping his green apple flavored gum)

: I thought I will be late. Ah, Jackal?

(looks around)

(stomach growls)

: I'm feeling hungry. Ah, Pocky!

(took out one of his strawberry flavored Pocky and starts to eat)

(opens his locker)

: Whoah! What's this?! Hee-heee...

(grins)

(letter now in his hand)

(looks from left to right)

(closes his locker)

(stops by Kirihara's locker)

: Hee...hee..hee...

(continues to chuckle)

(slips the love letter into Kirihara's locker.)

(runs out of the room, grinning)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Marui Bunta - is thinking of playing a trick on Kirihara Akaya-kun.

**Yagyuu Hiroshi's Case**

(enters the clubroom, walking)

(looks around)

: Looks like everyone has arrived.

(opens his locker)

: Hn.

(pushes up his glasses)

: The only person behind this would be...

(stops by Niou's locker)

(pushes up his glasses)

: Niou-kun...

(walks out of the room)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Yagyuu Hiroshi – thinks that Niou is playing a trick on him. Again.

**Niou Masaharu's Case**

(enters the room, whistling)

(looks around and continues to whistle)

(opens his locker)

: Puri.

(smiles)

(grabs the letter)

(sits on a nearby bench with pen in his hand)

: Piyo.

(opened the letter and starts to write)

: Hmm...

(stops by the locker – 'Sanada Genichirou')

(slips the letter into Sanada's locker)

: Pupina!

(dashes out of the room, skipping and grinning)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Niou Masaharu, is thinking of playing a trick on Rikkai-fukubucho, Sanada Genichirou

**Sanada Genichirou's Case**

(enters the room violently, screaming...)

: Tarundoru! Sanada Genichirou, you forgot to bring your drink!

(opens his locker)

: Hn. What are these?

(reads the first letter)

: TARUNDORU!

(throws it away)

(reads the second one)

(eyes narrowing, lips twitching)

: Tarun...do...ru?!

(stares at the locker beside him – 'Yukimura, Seiichi')

(blushes)

(looks around him)

(grabbed his drink and tennis racket then walks out of the room)

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Sanada Genichirou, blushes as his mood changes. Interesting. Ii data.

**Yukimura Seiichi's Case**

(enters the room gracefully and smiling)

: Sanada has arrived already. Fufufu.

(opens his locker)

: Hmm. A Love Letter? Another one?

(smiles)

: …

(letter now in his hand)

(stared furiously at the letter, crumples it and shoots into the waste basket)

: Fufufu.

(closes his locker)

(walks out of the room, gracefully and smiling) 

**Yanagi (Conclusion): **Yukimura Seiichi, 'Yandare', as always.

~ x ~

**Omake 1: **

Akaya: Believe me, Yanagi-senpai, the ghost story in Rikkai Club Room is real!

Yanagi: How can you say that?

Akaya: (showed a crumpled envelope with a heart seal) See...

Yanagi: (stared at the letter for a moment then looked back at Kirihara, eyes halfway open)

Akaya: Yanagi-senpai, I received this letter and took this with me during the morning practice but when I came back to change my clothes, (shuddered) I saw another one! (showed the other letter)

Yanagi: (sweatdropped and thought) _No Akaya-kun! That's not the case. It's your brain. Your brain Akaya-kun, is unfathomable! _

**Omake 2: **

Sanada and Yukimura on their way home.

Sanada: Yu-Yukimura...aa...

Yukimura: Hmm...Sanada? (cocked his head to the side) What is it? You're going to tell something?

Sanada: Aa...did you...?

Yukimura: Hmm? Did...what?

Sanada: Not-Nothing. (looked away) Forget it! (hid his blush under his cap)

Yukimura: (chuckled) Ne, Sanada...you look cute when you're _confused_.

Sanada: (choked)


	3. Hyotei

**Author's Note: **

It's the Hyotei boys turn this time! Please leave a review. Thanks!

**Note! **

For maximum satisfaction, just picture this as a Chibi episode/chapter.

I made some changes due to my recklessness! Tarundoru! Thank you so much mcangel1976 for pointing it out!

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Hyotei Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~**

**Observation Day at Hyotei **

**Conducted by: **Oshitari Yuushi

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Hyotei Regular's Locker.

_(S/Fx: Film Rolling)_

**Wakashi Hiyoshi's Case**

(enters the clubroom, seriously)

: ...

(opens his locker)

(stares at the letter)

: Invitation? Gekokujyou!

(closes his locker)

: ...

(walks out of the room)

**Oshitari (Conclusion): Wakashi Hiyoshi -** mistakenly took the letter as an invitation for revolution. _Maa_...that guy only thinks of Gekokujyou.

**Ootori Choutaro's Case**

(enters the clubroom, amiably)

: I wonder if Shishido-san is here...

(looks around)

: Shishido-san? Shishido-san?

(shrugs)

: He's not here. I hope he's okay and is already on his way.

(opens his locker)

: A letter...?

(letter now in his hand)

(looks from left to right)

: There's a heart seal on it! Probably, a confession letter from someone.

(closes his locker)

: I will look for Shishido-san and ask his opinion...but he might just scold me. He's not interested in petty things like this. But...! I'm thinking of the person who wrote this, she might be waiting for my reply. What shall I do? Should I ask Atobe-san? Oshitari-san?

(sighs)

: I think, I have to leave this. This might just be a distraction and Shishido-san might get mad. What if? I bring this with me and he finds out? But...?

(scratches his head)

: I need to calm down, yes...! I'll go visit the chapel later!

**Oshitari (Conclusion): Ootori Choutaro -** is rattled over it. His Shishido-senpai complex is inevitable.

**Mukahi Gakuto's Case**

(enters the clubroom, looking around)

: Hmm. No one is around.

(sighs)

(opens his locker)

: Eh? A letter?

(letter now in his hand)

(jumps high, cartwheel)

: I knew it! I'm popular too! Now, now, let me see what will Oshitari say to this. Hehe!

(back flips)

(closes his locker and dashes out of the room)

**Oshitari (Conclusion): **Mukahi Gakuto – _Mattaku! _How can he jump like that? What a flippy guy!

**Shishido Ryou's Case**

(enters the clubroom, looking around)

: Huh? It's very quiet today! I wonder where Choutaro is.

(opens his locker)

: Eh? What's this thing doing here in my locker?

(reads the letter)

: I don't have time for this stupid thing! Gekidaza ja ne ka!

(tears the letter into pieces)

(walks out of the room)

**Oshitari (Conclusion): **Shishido Ryou – very dramatic!

**Akutagawa Jirou's Case**

(enters the room, yawning)

(looks around)

: Huh? No one is here?

(yawns)

(rubs his eyes)

(opens his locker)

: Huh? What's this?

(rubs his eyes)

: Eh?! A love letter?!

(letter now in his hand)

(eyes, glimmering)

: Kyoretsu-daC!

(closes his locker)

: I'll show this to everyone! Atobe! Atobe!

(waves the letter up in the air)

(runs out of the room)

**Oshitari (Conclusion): **Akutagawa Jirou - awakens!

**Kabaji Munehiro's Case**

(enters the room, walking with gloomy eyes)

: ...

(opens the locker)

: ...

(stares at the envelope)

: ...

(heard footsteps coming)

: ...

(closes the locker)

(opens the door)

(Atobe appears)

: Usu.

(walks out of the room)

**Oshitari (Conclusion): **Kabaji Munehiro – only thinks of Atobe.

**Atobe Keigo's Case**

(enters the room, magnificently)

(found Kabaji in front of him)

: Kabaji, proceed with the morning practice.

(Kabaji answered "Usu" and leaves the room)

(opens his locker)

: A love letter, ahn~?

(smirks)

: I am so beautiful, the girls are all after me. (brushes his hair) I feel so sorry for them...as I don't have the time.

(shooks his head)

: Because... Ore-sama only thinks of being the best tennis player for now.

(laughs...)

(closes his locker)

: I should not waste my precious time. The winner will always be me!

(laughs, laughs...)

: Be awed by my beautiful prowess!

(throws out the letter and calls for Hyotei chant)

(imaginary sound from nowhere resounded in the four corners of the room)

_Katsu no Hyotei! Katsu no Atobe! _

_Katsu no Hyotei! Katsu no Atobe! _

_Katsu no Hyotei! Katsu no A..._

_: _Ore-da!

(walks out of the room, laughing...) 

**Oshitari (Conclusion): **Atobe Keigo - maa...such a narcissist!

~ x ~

**Omake: **

Jirou: Atobe! Atobe! Ne, have a look at this! I've got a love letter! How cool!

Atobe: Ahn~ you've got a letter too?

Jirou: Eh? Atobe-san, got one too?

Atobe: Of course! Ore-sama always receives letter from his admirers. I'm so beautiful the girls are falling for me!

Jirou: Kyoretsu-daC (grins)

Atobe: (laughs, laughs, laughs...)

Jirou: Atobeee! (eyes, glimmering)


	4. Shitenhouji

**Author's Note: **

Here comes the comedy club with that distinct Kansai dialect.

I hope I didn't spoil their reputation as a bunch of funny people in this chapter. It's really a struggle.

Once again, please leave a review. Thanks!

**Note! **

For maximum satisfaction, just picture this as a Chibi episode/chapter.

**Spoiler! **

I've put a little Houkago No Oujisama scene in the Omake. ^ ^

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Shitenhouji Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~**

**Observation Day at Shitenhouji**

**Conducted by: Zaizen Hikaru**

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Shitenhouji Regular's Locker.

_(S/Fx: Film Rolling...)_

**Tooyama Kintaro's Case**

(enters the clubroom, lively while screaming...)

: Ne, ne, Shiraishi!

(looks around)

(scratches his head)

: Eh? Shiraishi's not here yet? Ah...! Have to change, have to change!

(opens his locker)

(letter falls off)

: Ah! What could this be?

(picks up the letter)

(stares at the letter intently while scratching his butt)

: Ah...! Could this be a gift from Shiraishi? A ticket for free takoyaki?

(starts to shed a tear)

:Uwah! I never thought Shiraishi would treat me to a free takoyaki! Uwah!

(brushes his tears off)

: I have to hurry and say my thanks to him or else he will show me his poison arm.

(jumps and screams 'Takoyaki' with a tune)

:Yay! Yay! Ta-ko-ya-ki!

(dashes out of the room)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Tooyama Kintaro – He is so naïve. What an idiot!

**Ishida Gin's Case**

(enters the clubroom, seriously)

: …

(opens his locker)

(letter falls off)

: …

(deadly glare)

: …

(deadly glare)

(picks it up)

: Women nowadays are very aggressive. They should learn to follow the ways of the Buddha.

(pray over)

(throws the letter, midair)

(grabbed and spins his staff)

: Devil be gone!

(emits holy aura)

(clubroom starts to shake)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): Ishida Gin - **I never thought that my senpai is also a Shaman. Might be his part-time job.

**Chitose Senri's Case**

(enters the clubroom, free as a wind)

(looks around)

: Maa, maa...This is unusual.

(smiles)

(opens his locker)

(puts on his slippers (wooden clogs, actually))

(letter falls off)

: What's this?

(stares at the letter)

: A love letter?

(letter now in his hand)

(smiles)

: …

(love letter disappears)

(smiles)

: Me, not skipping practice is a very rare event. I want to see what would they reactions be, especially Osamu-san.

(walks out of the room, free as a wind)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Chitose Senri, my senpai can use Kamikakushi (Spirited Away) like that, even outside tennis? Hm. Interesting.

**Yuuji Hitouji's Case**

(enters the clubroom, skipping and calling...)

: Koharu! Koharu! Koharu! (with a tune)

(looks around)

: Koharu?

(looks around)

: I wonder, where did he go to? I just saw him earlier.

(scratches his head)

: I'll have a look outside. Koharu...!

(runs out of the room)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Yuuji Hitouji, my idiot senpai fails to notice.

**Koharu Konjiki's Case**

(enters the clubroom, gayly)

(looks around)

: Hm...Looks like no one is here yet or the practice has already started?

(rushes straight to his locker)

(letter falls off)

(catches the letter, midair)

: A Love Letter?

(stares at the letter in his palms)

: Must be? A love letter from Fudomine Kamio-kun!

(rushes out of the room, skipping)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Koharu Konjiki, my senpai is cheating, again. Poor Yuuji-senpai.

**Koishikawa Kenjirou's Case**

(enters the clubroom, like nothing)

(looks around)

: …

(sighs)

(opens his locker)

(letter falls off)

: What's this? A love letter?

(sighs)

(picks up the letter)

: …

(looks around)

(sighs)

: I thought my existence in this world means nothing. I'm happy, finally, there is one who recognizes me.

(sighs)

(leaves the room

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Koishikawa Kenjirou - my senpai is really boring. No wonder his favorite food is parsley.

**Oshitari Kenya's Case**

(slams the door open)

(runs straight to his locker)

(opens his locker, unusually fast)

(looks around)

: Are...?

(catches the letter just before it falls off to the ground)

: Love Letter?

(hurriedly took out his mobile and captures a photo)

(message sent to: "Yuushi")

: Huh. I know he's going to be jealous...! Just you wait and see, Yuushi! Naniwa Speed Star will show you what he's made of! The first one to send a message is the winner!

(laughs)

(glances at the wall clock)

:Ah! Naniwa Speed Star should never be late. What are you doing, Kenya?! No Speed, No Life!

(runs out of the room, extremely fast)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Oshitari Kenya - my stupid senpai, always competes with his cousin. What's with that speed, it's really pointless.

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke's Case**

(enters the clubroom like he's some teen actor)

(looks around)

: Ah! Ecstasy ~ ! They are early today. Must be very excited with morning practice.

(opens his locker)

(catches the letter just before it falls off)

: No waste!

(stares at the letter)

: Love letter, huh? Ah, Ecstasy ~ !

(brushes his hair and slid the paper into his pocket, carefully)

(heard his name being called out by Kintaro)

: Ah! Kin-chan might be causing another fuss.

(walks toward the door)

(turns off the light)

: There shouldn't be any waste.

(closes the door)

(leaves the room)

**Zaizen (Conclusion): **Shiraishi Kuranosuke – his no waste philosophy is everywhere. Wait...it's so dark, I can't see.

~ x ~

**Omake: **

Shiraishi: (read the letter handed by Kin-chan)

Kin-chan: Ne, ne, Shiraishi, what took you so long to read a takoyaki ticket?

Shiraishi: (sweatdropped) Ehehehe... Ano...Kin-chan...

Kin-chan: (cast an innocent look)

Shiraishi: (shrugged)

Koharu: This love letter might be from Kamio-kun! Ne, Zaizen-kun?

Zaizen: Ne, senpai are you not even concerned about Yuuji-senpai?

Koharu: Yuu-kun? What's with Yuu-kun?!

Zaizen: He is at the roof top and is about to commit suicide.

Oshitari: (threw out his phone) Damn you, Yuushi! Just you wait and see. Naniwa Speed Star will not lose. I will not lose!

Zaizen: Ne, senpai, how are you going to retaliate if your phone is already broken?

Oshitari: Whoah! (pulled out his hair)

Osamu-san: Oi, Chitose why are you wearing those clogs during practice? And you've been skipping club classes too!

Chitose: (walked free as a wind, whistling)

Osamu-san: I will sure give him a good scold...

Kin-chan: (blocked Osamu-san) Osamu-chan dont! Chitose disappears every now and then because he is making arrangements so Spring may come! So please don't get mad at him!

Osamu-san: Who was it? Who was the person who convinced Kin-chan that Chitose is a spring fairy?

Chitose: Kin-chaan! (tear jerky)

Zaizen: My senpai's are really stupid. (sighs)


	5. Higa

**Author's Note: **

Purple. Killer. Shukuchi. Dark. Make way for the boys from Okinawa or 'he' will feed you Goya!

Please leave a review. Thanks!

**Note! **

For maximum satisfaction, just picture this as a Chibi episode/chapter.

Goya – bitter gourd (for those who didn't...well, just an FYI!)

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Higa Chuu Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~**

**Observation Day at Higa **

**Conducted by: Shiranui Tomoya and Aragaki Koichi**

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Higa Regular's Locker.

_(S/Fx: Film Rolling...)_

**Chinen Hiroshi's Case**

(enters the clubroom, like a zombie (he really looked like one, right?))

(walks straight to his locker)

(opens his locker)

: …

(cast a zombie glare at the letter)

: …

(grabs the letter)

: Hmph.

(crumples and shoots into the waste basket)

(walks out of the room)

**Shiranui (Conclusion): **Chinen Hiroshi - as expected he would do just like that, eh?

**Aragaki (Conclusion): **He really looks like a zombie just like in the movies, don't you think? He's even more frightening than Kite.

**Tanishi Kei's Case**

(enters the clubroom, with a sly smile)

(looks around)

: Hmm, the room is empty.

(looks around)

(opens his locker)

: Huh? What's this?

(bursts into a maniacal sort of laughter)

: This is for ME?! I don't believe this! I knew it! Losing weight is really the key to get myself a girlfriend! Finally! Yooopooo! Fuwahahahahaha!

(laughs louder)

(walks out of the room laughing with the letter in his hand)

**Shiranui (Conclusion): **Tanishi Kei - can easily be tricked like that, eh?

**Aragaki (Conclusion): **His laugh is so filthy, it's disgusting! Makes me wanna throw up...mmph.

**Kai Yujiro's Case**

(enters the clubroom, with a bag of junk food)

(looks around)

: Ah, no one is around yet?

(opens his locker)

(grabs the letter with his right hand)

: What's this?

(stares at the letter)

: …

(scratches his head)

(letter now in his hand)

: Must be a letter?

(scratches his head)

: Heart seal?

(puts his bag of junk into his locker)

: Must be a letter? Why with a heart seal?

(scratches his head)

: What shall I do with this? How would I read a letter, anyway?

(cocks his head to the side)

(walks out of the room, scratching his head)

**Shiranui (Conclusion): **Kai Yujiro, what a dumbass! He doesn't know what a lover letter is?

**Aragaki (Conclusion): **What are you wondering there for? That's just obvious. He's supposed to be slow in everything, right?

**Hirakoba Rin's Case**

(enters the clubroom)

(looks around)

: My, I've got some split ends on my hair. I will visit the salon later after practice.

(opens his locker)

: Eh? A love letter?! For me?!

(smiles)

(examines his hair strands)

: I can't go on a date, I still have to fix my hair first.

(sighs)

: Should I change to a new hairstyle? A new hair color perhaps? A new brand of shampoo and conditioner? I think I should contact Fudomine Ibu and ask for his opinion on how to get my beautiful hair back!

(letter falls, unknowingly)

(walks out of the room still examining the tips of his hair)

**Shiranui (Conclusion): **Hirakoba Rin, he is wasting all his money going to the salon! That's just stupid!

**Aragaki (Conclusion): **Makes me wonder if he really is a guy or what...

**Kite Eishirou's Case**

(enters the room with a dark aura)

(looks around, pushes up his glasses)

: Hmmm...

(opens his locker)

: Huh? What's this thing doing here?

(deadly glare)

(grabs the letter)

: Looks like someone is trying to test me. Hmmm...let's see.

(smiling slyly)

(rooms around)

**Shiranui (Conclusion): **Oi Aragaki, this is bad! I have a bad feeling about...mmmmph.

**Aragaki (Conclusion): **Shhh. Shuddup! We might get caught!

~ x ~

**Omake 1: **

Kite: What are you two doing there, hiding yourselves in the shadows?!

Shiranui: Ah, ah, ano...Kite...we are just after the mouse!

Aragaki: Ye...ye...yes! Mo-mouse, the-there's a mouse!

Kite: (adjusted his glases) Hmmm? A mouse you say? (cast a deadly glare)

Shiranui / Aragaki: Ha...ha...hai!

Kite: Hm...

Shiranui / Aragaki: (exchange confused glances at each other)

Kite: I'll feed you...

Aragaki: (embraced each other tightly, shivering)

Kite: (smiled) Goya...

_[ Kite dragged the two by the collar and forced them to eat Goya. ]_

Shiranui / Aragaki: KIEEEEEEEEHYAAAAAAH!

**Omake 2: **

Kai: What's this?

Tanishi: What do you think? Do I really have to tell you?

Kai: Yes. Tell me. I want to know.

Chinen: (zombie glare)

Hirakoba: (gaped)

Kai: What? What is it? What's that stare for? I'm just asking!

Tanishi: Can't you tell what that is just by looking.

Hirakoba: (shrugged) Kai, it's obvious! This is...

Kite: (appeared from nowhere) Kai-kun, will you come over here?

Kai: Hai. (walked toward Kite) What is it? (smiled)

Kite: That's a love letter.

Kai: Oh! Really, I never thought! .

Kite: (adjusted his glasses) Will you come a little closer?

Kai: Hai! (answered enthusiastically and leaned)

_[ Kite dragged Kai-kun by the neck and forced him to eat Goya. ]_

Kai: KIEEEEEEEEHYAAAAAAH!


	6. Rokkaku

**Author's Note: **

Now featuring the Beach boys from Chiba!

I've made this Chapter an exception since the boys from this school are really nice and friendly. So I will include all the regulars and not just the two in the U-17 Training Camp.

You might find this a bit lame.

Please leave a review. Thanks!

**Note! **

For maximum satisfaction, just picture this as a Chibi episode/chapter.

*Added some character info from Wikia.

**Disclaimer: **

The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

~ x ~

**~ This tape contains the Rokkaku Regulars in a certain unexpected situation. ~**

**Observation Day at Rokkaku **

**Conducted by: Shudo Satoshi**

**Scenario: **Placed a Love Letter in Rokkaku Regular's Locker.

**1) Harukaze Kurobane**

(enters the clubroom)

(looks around)

: Hmmm. This is good, my morning would definitely be good without Dabide around. I'm so sick and tired of his non-sense puns.

(opens his locker)

(stares at the letter)

: …

(slams his locker close)

: This ain't a joke nor a pun, isn't?!

(re-opens his locker, eyes wide open)

: Thi-this is...for me?

(shakes his head)

: No! This can't be! I am not that very attractive at all! This is a total misunderstanding. This letter would either be for Ryou or Saeki!

(slaps his own face)

: I'm beginning to suspect that Dabide is behind this. He's trying to play a trick because he is already tired with his puns. I'll give him a good kick this time! Good enough to knock him down for the whole day! That Dabide...you'll see...

**Shudo Satoshi (Conclusion): **Harukaze Kurobane – he is thinking that this might be his double's partner's doing. He's jumping into conclusion. Poor Dabide! I'm now starting to feel guilty.

**2) Amane Hikaru**

(enters the clubroom, tying his hair back to a pony tail)

: Pony is Funny. Pft!

(looks around)

: Ah, Harukaze?

: Hello, Kaze! Haru Kaze! Pft!

(goes straight to his locker while looking around...)

: Ah! Love Letter!

: Love let her, let her lob later! Pft!

**Shudo Satoshi(Conclusion): **Amane Hikaru – I can't take his puns anymore! _*He says that he makes 20 puns every morning when he wakes up, __almost 80 in a single day or one every 12 minutes. Accordingly, he makes a whopping grand total of 28,775 puns in a year!_ But it doesn't change a thing! He still sucks!

**3) Kisarazu Ryou**

(enters the clubroom while talking with his twin brother over the phone)

(looks around)

(goes straight to his locker)

: Ne, I'll talk to you later, okay? Say my regards to Okaa-san and Otou-san! Sore ja!

(hangs up)

: A love letter? For me?

(smiles)

: Does this mean that I am attractive too, just like Saeki-san? Atsushi is not going to believe this!

(phone rings)

: Moshi, mosh...ah~ Atsushi?

(Atsushi talks hastily)

(sweatdropped)

: Ah~ Ja ne!

(ends the call)

: Mattaku! I thought I'll be the first one to get a girlfriend but it appears that twins happen to share the same fate, too! Maaa... Should I get a curl instead, just to break the thread?

**Shudo Satoshi(Conclusion): **Kisarazu Ryou – So, twins are connected by some invisible thread, too? That's sweet.

**4) Itsuki Marehiko**

(enters the clubroom)

(looks around while muttering...)

: Nande? Where are they?

(opens his locker)

(looks around while muttering...)

: Nande? Nande?

(stares at the letter)

(smoke comes out of his nose...)

(S/Fx: Train steam whistles...)

: Choooo...! Chooo...!

: ...a love letter!

(looks around while muttering...)

: Nande? Nande?

(cocks his head to the side still muttering...)

: Nande? Nande?

(walks out of the room)

**Shudo Satoshi(Conclusion):** Marehiko Itsuki – What shall I write about him then? This is giving me a headache! Nande?

**5) Saeki Kojiro**

(enters the clubroom gorgeously like some matinee idol)

(looks around and smiles)

(opens his locker)

: Huh? This is for me?

(opens the letter and smiles)

: So...

(closes his locker and brushes his hair up)

: This is a clear evidence that...

(smugs)

: I'm no 'pointlessly gorgeous' guy at all!

(smiles)

**Shudo Satoshi(Conclusion):** Kojiro Saeki – (cries) Saeki is so gorgeous and loved by fans despite his minimal appearance in the series. I'm beginning to get jealous. I can now sympathize with Kentaro's. But Why Kami-Sama? Why Konomi-sama? Why?

**6) Aoi Kentaro**

(enters the clubroom, lively)

(stretches his arms)

: Such a good morning! Where are the others?

(looks around)

: …

(opens his locker)

(screams...)

: I'm going to have a girlfriend! I'm so glad!

(hugs the letter to his chest)

(starts to daydream)

: Shitenhouji Koharu's tips are really effective! I remember when we were back at the beach! He's a genius after all! Thank you Kami-Sama for that chance!

**Shudo Satoshi(Conclusion):** Aoi Kentaro – He's really desperate to have a girlfriend! He always thinks of getting himself a girl ever since. (sighs) Is he really playing tennis because he loves it or otherwise?

~ x ~

**Omake: **

Kentaro: Saeki-san! Saeki-san! Look, look...

Saeki: Ah~ You got one too? (raised a brow)

Kentaro: What, what do you mean?

Saeki: Because I got one this morning...

Kentaro: (tears started to flow) NO WAAAAY! (ran away)

Saeki: Oi, Kentaro! Come back here!

Dabide: Aoi no sora, Kentaro no aoi. Pft!

Harukaze: Why you! (got furious and kicked Dabide hard on the head)

Saeki: (sweatdropped) Oi, you've hurt him seriously this time! Amane, daijobu?

Itsuki: Saeki-san, nande? I saw Kentaro running away, crying. Nande?

Saeki: Say Itsuki, go get Oji some seashells and make sure to get some for yourself too!

Ryou: Saeki-san, do you believe in fate? How about the red thread of fate?

Saeki: I don't know what you're talking about, Ryou. But if this is about your twin brother, it's not good competing with him since you are brothers after all.

Oji: (wobble...wobble... )

Saeki: Oji, just sit back and relax. Everything is under control.

Shudo: Say Saeki, can I...?

_Coda: Saeki is so cool and awesome! No wonder everyone loves him! _

Saeki: What is it?

Shudo: Teach me...teach me how to be like you! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

_Coda: I want to join your fan club too! _

Saeki: (sweatdropped) Shudo!


End file.
